Kansas City
Kansas City Foundation Kansas City was founded at where the Missouri and Kansas Rivers met. It started out as a 3 chunk town and was founded on November 1, 2018. PLEASE NOTE: This article has not been edited and is still purely the work of the previous mayor. A lot has happened since then and this may not still be correct. History November 2018 through March 2019 ''November 2018'' The city was founded along the Missouri and Kansas Rivers. It was put in the perfect position to be a trade hub which it eventually got to be. It grew to 3 chunks and that was about it. No new residents came during this time. The Kansas City Hall, the Wabanaki Apartments and the Kansas City Hotel had all started to be built and two of the three buildings were completed. A sidewalk along the rivers was completed too. Then the mayor of LittleMining left the server and the town for 40 days. December 2018 Nothing Major happened as the Mayor was offline for the whole month. January 2019 The mayor rejoined back for a few days to rebuild all the towers again and the Mayor of MegaOpolis asked him if he wanted to join Wabanaki, but he left and didn't reply. February 2019 The mayor LittleMining came back around halfway point of the month. This time he was back for good and started to expand the town and claim more and more chunks. He invited 5 more residents to live in the town and the residential section started to grow but was plagued by bad management and so was completely destroyed and rebuild. The 5 residents went offline and none of them came back. Then towards the end of the month, the mayor started to develop the residential part of the city heavily with the building of the first plots. March 2019 The mayor heavily developed the residential section with lots and lots of new plots and claims. New residents started arriving at huge numbers to come to the city and settle down. Most of them came during the huge growth of the server and a lot of new people joined Kansas City. The city grew in debt and poorness as a lot of gold was spent on buying more claims for more plots. At the height of its expansion and growth, it had 34 people. The city then went idle in its growth of plots and residents started leaving. The city finally repaid all its debt and was now wealthy in gold from voting of the citizens. It could buy new land at any time. The mayor started a housing project to get everyone's houses to be the same and so no person doesn't have a house. Some houses may be approved to be kept in the city. New plots are also rising up as the mayor starts to build more plots and get to 50 plots for 50 people which is the limit. Buildings The Kansas City Hall The Wabanaki Apartments The Kansas City Hotel The Kansas City Bank The Kansas City Police Station The Kansas City Park The Kansas City Train Station The Kansas City Military Guard Notable People Mayor - LittleMining City Subdivisions The Kansas City Downtown The Kansas City Residential Complex The Kansas City Railyards and Train Station Category:Towns Category:Midwest